


Kiss Me Breathless

by flickawhip



Series: Beth Phoenix Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Beth loves watching you win...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Kiss Me Breathless

\- “You won....”  
\- Beth is grinning at you  
\- Almost bouncing actually  
\- She’s adorable like this  
\- All excitable and giggly  
\- “I won it for you...”  
\- You murmur  
\- Smirking when Charlotte slinks past with Dana  
\- “Showmance never beats Romance...”  
\- “I could kiss you right now...”  
\- “I’m not stopping you...”  
\- You can’t help smirking  
\- You know what comes next  
\- Sure enough  
\- She blushes  
\- Giggles slightly  
\- Glances around  
\- Making sure nobody will see the ‘PDA’  
\- Then kisses you  
\- Softly  
\- Sweetly  
\- Shyly  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her again  
\- Pull her closer  
\- Grin at her soft purr  
\- She’s always so willing to let you pull her in  
\- Deepen the kiss  
\- She’s always so open to you  
\- To loving you  
\- You love her for it  
\- “I love you, my Pheonix.”


End file.
